I Just Need You
by mudgielovesreba
Summary: Set in season 7 after episode 3. VERY AU! What if Rory didn’t come back home, but went back to the apartment. Who will Lorelai go to in a time of need? Hint: It’s not Luke!


**I Just Need You** (Set in season 7 after episode 2. VERY AU!! What if Rory didn't come back home, but went back to the apartment. Who will Lorelai go to in a time of need??? Hint: It's not Luke! )

**Chapter 1** (Part Lorelai's POV-at the beginning)

As I sat alone in my newly remodeled bedroom, the bedroom that he slaved over to get done, I thought of him. I thought of what he said about us, 'not being meant for each other.' Those words are eating at my heart as I think of every detail of Luke. The way he snuck out of bed every morning trying not to wake me up when he had to open the diner, his flannel shirt hanging out of the drawer, even his scent on the pillow made me cry out and long for him. She wished she wouldn't have told him about that night with Chris. She should've gone with him when he said to elope. While thinking these thoughts, she went downstairs and sat by the phone thinking of someone to call, even though it was 11:30 at night. She just needed someone to talk to after all that had happened.

'_Rory is too caught up with Logan being gone, so she's out. Let's see…Luke's definitely out. I don't even wanna think about Chris. Umm... maybe'_

Lorelai picks up the phone and dials a number.

"_Hello"? A tired voice answers the phone, after about six rings._

"I need to talk to you. May I come over?_" _Lorelai asks, tears flooding her eyes, trying to hold them back.

"_Lorelai? What's wrong?" The voice asks surprised._

"I just need you right now." She says not able to hold back the tears any longer.

"_Yes, of course, come over. I'll be here."_

"Thanks." Lorelai says as she hangs up the phone, grabs her keys, and walks out of the door to her jeep.

**Chapter 2**

Lorelai pulls up in the driveway and gets out to go knock on the door. The door opens and Lorelai flings herself into her mother's arms as Emily stands there not knowing what to do, patting her daughter's hair.

"Oh, mom. I messed up this time. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do." Lorelai wails in Emily's arms.

"It's okay. It's going to be alright." Emily says wondering what happened. She pulled her daughter over to the couch and just let her cry for a good five minutes. As Lorelai began to calm down a little bit, she sat up and Emily took her daughter's hands in hers and looked straight into Lorelai's eyes.

"What happened? Is it something with Luke?" She asked.

"Uhh… yeah." Lorelai said not wanting to admit her faults.

"What happened? You know you can tell me any thing." Emily said.

"Okay. Before I tell you, you have to promise not to scream in joy, because I know you've wanted this to happen since I got with Luke." She says chuckling slightly.

"Sweetheart I promise I won't. Now what's the matter?" Emily says rubbing her daughter's arm soothingly.

Lorelai takes a deep breath and starts from the beginning. "Okay. It started after Friday dinner, three weeks ago. I was going out to my jeep and Linnie, the psychiatrist you invited to dinner, was in her car and I asked if she didn't mind me telling her my story about me and Luke. So, here I am an hour later in her backseat talking about Luke and our engagement, and how I didn't want to put it off any more. She told me to go and tell him what I wanted." Lorelai paused as a tear rolled down her cheek, and her mom got up to get her a tissue. "Thanks. Anyway, I went and told him how I felt. I told him I wanted to elope and stop putting it off. He took me outside the diner, because I was making a scene. I go on to say that I have been patient with this whole April thing, and putting the wedding off, that I just don't want to wait anymore. I gave him an ultimatum. It's now or never, and he just stands there. So I walk away. He doesn't even come after me." She pauses and takes another deep breath. "This next part is hard to tell you." Lorelai says as she puts her face in her hands and cries some more. Emily gives her a hug, still in her night gown.

"Go on. I'm listening." Emily says.

"By this time, I'm feeling pretty low. So I don't know what to do other than go there, Rory's with Logan, and Sookie has Davey and Martha, so I just went to Chris's. We talked for a little while and he gave me a hug and said he was sorry and that he was there for me. And then I … I slept with him." Lorelai finishes and cries again. Emily is surprised that Lorelai would go to Christopher. Emily in fact liked Luke better but, was afraid to admit it. They sit there, Lorelai in her mother's arms crying her sorrows away, for what seems like hours, but is only ten minutes. Richard comes down in his pajamas and robe. He sees this and has a puzzled look on his face. Emily whispers "Later. Go back to bed." A few minutes later Emily hears the crying subside and looks down to see her only daughter fast asleep in her arms. Careful not to wake her up, she reaches behind her on the couch and gets a blanket to cover them up. Emily bends down and gives Lorelai a kiss on her forehead and whispers "I love you so much." Little did she know Lorelai heard her, and a smile appeared on her face. They fell fast asleep into a restless sleep.

**Chapter 3**

Emily's POV

I wake up with a neck ache and wonder where I am as a look down at my daughter, and all of the previous nights events come flooding into my head. I glance at the clock on the wall which reads 9:30 a.m. I haven't slept this late in a _long_ time. Before I bend down to wake Lorelai, I see something green out of the corner of my eye on the back of the couch, it's Richard's note that says: _Emily, I had to leave for work this morning and figured that I would leave you a note. I hope that everything's okay with Lorelai. I noticed they way you were sleeping; hope your neck doesn't hurt too badly. Have a wonderful day! Love, Richard._

I smile as I place the note on the table behind me. I shake Lorelai gently to wake her.

"Nooo. Rory! How many times have I told you to leave mommy alone after she throws the alarm clock at the wall?" Lorelai whines, eyes still closed.

"Lorelai, wake up. It's 9:30 in the morning." I say shaking her a little harder and laugh at her previous statement.

"What? Where am I?" she says as she sits up and rubs her eyes. "Oh." Obviously remembering why she was here.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I ask knowing she didn't.

"No, not really." She says looking at the floor. There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence as I searched for something to say.

"I could have the maid make us some breakfast." Maybe she'll stay and eat with me.

"Umm… sure. Let me call Sookie and tell her I'll be later getting into work."

"Okay. I'll be in the Dining Room." I reply relieved that I won't have to eat by myself today. Maybe we could talk more about what happened. Lorelai walks in, phone in hand, and sits down at her usual place beside me.

"Would you like some coffee?" I say scrambling for something, anything to start the conversation.

"That's a stupid question, of course I-." she pauses for a second looking even sadder than she looked before. "Sorry. Yeah, I want some coffee."

"Okay." I reach over and pour her coffee. Another few seconds go by in complete silence.

"I used to joke around with uh L… Luke," I could tell that name was very hard for her to get out. "about my coffee habits and I would say 'Do you even have to ask?' or 'That's a stupid question.' He would just roll his eyes and shake his head." She finished while picking at her eggs with her fork.

"It'll take some time, you know." I say.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lorelai replies.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this break-up thing? Maybe you could spend a few weeks away from each other, and then see if you still want to get married after that." I ask this with hesitation, afraid that I might be pushing my boundaries with my daughter.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right." She pauses for a second. "I'll think about it. I mean I don't even know what Luke is thinking."

"I can see the way you light up when you talk about him. I think he still loves you too."

"Thanks mom." Lorelai says as she looks up at me with a smile.

"I'm just doing my job; being a mother and all." I say realizing that I need to be in my daughter's life and that she needs me too.

"No, I really mean it. I feel like I- I guess that I can really talk to you now. I mean there's so much that you've been through that Rory hasn't, and even Sookie. I know that I can come to you if I don't fell like talking to them. I just… well, thanks for having my back mom." Lorelai says trying to find the words. She looks me in the eyes, and I know she's sincere.

"Your welcome and I know that you'd have my back too, if I needed you." I say with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"You bet." She says and we go back to eating our breakfast and talk about regular stuff, like the Dragonfly, and the DAR. As I walk my daughter to the door, I take her in my arms and hold her tight. She whispers something into my ear: "I love you, Mommy."

I whisper back: "I love you, too, sweetie." I watch as she gets in her jeep and waves to me as she pulls out of the driveway. I watch her leave and I realize that I gained back the trust of my daughter, _finally_.

**THE END!**

**A/N: I know what you're thinking again! That it was too sugary and sweet, but as you should've read, I put AU (Alternate Universe). Anyway, please review!!! It helps me a bunch!**


End file.
